The Dating Game:Murtagh's Way
by Xxdaveyhavok'sloverXx
Summary: This is a game show with mostly everyone on Eragon goes on and gets a date.So funny!Warning:May cause death by laughter! JK
1. Chapter 1

The Dating Game:Murtagh's Way

Disclaimer:I don't own Murtagh,Arya,Nasuada,Eragon,Durza,Saphira,or Katrina,or anyone else on the movie.

A/n:Sorry about that warning! It may not be that funny,it is my first humor fanfic.But the fanfics Know Your Stars:Eragon Style,and The Man Behind The Man are the best humor fanfics ever! Please Read Them! Well without further ado here's the first chapter!

Chapter 1

Alanna:Hello again fans, and welcome to The Dating Game.

Audience:(Cheering)

Alanna:Hello Murtagh, and welcome to The Dating Game

Murtagh:Hi Alanna, and the last time my brother played on this show, so I know the rules.

Alanna:Ok, Murtagh, before we start the game I'd like to introduce my friend Cloud

Alanna:Please give an applause to Cloud.

Audience:(Clapping)

Alanna:So Cloud how are you?

Cloud:Wonderful Alanna.

Alanna:Ok let's start the game.

Alanna:Ok Murtagh, since you already know the rules than you have 30 seconds.

Murtagh:Ok(Murtagh ran over to the question booth.

Alanna:Ok times up.Let's see what you do.

Alanna:Cloud, can you please read the answer board.

Cloud:Your answer to the first question(What is your favorite color?) was...where's my card.

Saphira:Here you go.

Cloud:Thanks, and your answer was blue.

Alanna:Ok Cloud, please read all of the answers on the blue paper.

Cloud:Sure Alanna.

Cloud:The next question was, what is your favorite outfit, and your answer was anything black.

Alanna:Wow judges, I think I know who he is going to date.

Cloud:Me Too!

Pete:Here's your mail.

Cloud:I guess my mail is in this hotdog.

Alanna:Well let's see what you got.

Cloud:Ok.(reaches into the hotdog)

Cloud:Well I found my mail.It says that the Alagaesian Turkeys are coming.

Alanna:We didn't order any Alagaesian turkeys.

Cloud:I know, maybe if we read Murtagh's last answer the won't come.

Alanna:Maybe.

Cloud:Ok, Your last answer was...huh...ummm...Murtagh is this your answer to what your favorite artist is?

Murtagh:Yep, Sure is Cloud.

Cloud:Can you read this out loud?

Murtagh:Sure! My favorite song artist is The Spice Girls.

Fan Girls:What!

Man in Bathroom:What?

People in Mexico:Que?

People in Mexico:La apellidado Murtagh has(can't remember what has means in spanish) un favorito faja pro es El Especie Ninas.

Mexican Person:No Via!

People in Mexico:Si.

Mexican Person:Yo'm tan absorto!

Cloud:I don't understand you(turns off her world webcam).

Alanna:Judges what have we decided?

Galbatorix:Shruky!

Audience:(Throws tomatoes at Galbatorix)

Oromis:Saphira.

Brom:The only dragon that is on our side, Saphira.

Alanna:It looks like we have a couple.

Cloud:Saphira would you like to come up here?

Saphira:Sure.

Alanna:So where is our lovely couple going?

Murtagh:Somewhere out of this country.

Alanna:Well we can arrange that, right Cloud.

Cloud:Sure thing. Oh Alagaesian Turkeys. Take this lovely couple to California.

Alagaesian Turkeys:Sure Cloud! (carrys Murtagh and Saphira to CA in 3 seconds on their turbo jetpacks)

Alanna:Now let's see how our couple is.

Murtagh:I want to go home(holds up a HELP ME! Sign).

Saphira:Loving this date.

Alanna:By the way Murtagh the turkeys are sending you some great tasting dates(the fruit date).

Murtagh:No!!

Alanna and Cloud:Well this has been a wonderful time on The Dating Game. Stay Tune! And eat some more great tasting dates.

Audience:(Throws the chocolate covered dates at the announcers).

Alanna and Cloud:Aah! See the next episode Durza, it will be better than this one(runs off the stage).

Eragon:My dragon!!!!! Saphira!!!!!!!!

Cast

Eragon played by Eragon

Alanna played by TheShadowCat12

Cloud played by Cloud

Murtagh played by Murtagh

Saphira played by CGI Computer

Audience played by NightDragon9,TheShadowCat12, and draculafan

Director:TheShadowCat12

Producer:NightDragon9

Thanks to:NightDragon9, and draculafan

Made in:UK

Please Review!

el means:the

uno means:one

apellidado means:named

un means:a

favorito means:favorite

faja means:band

pro means:it

es means:is

especie means:spice

ninas means:girls


	2. Durza

The Dating Game:Murtagh Way

A/n:Hello again, and thanks for reviewing.It may have been a long time since I updated, I'm sorry. I was mostly wrirting chapters for my other fanfics. Before I start this chapter do you have any questions? If you do, then you can messege them to me or review them to me, if you don't then please continue and reading my fanfic. Remember reviews refuel my engery, J/K

Chapter 2 Durza

Alanna:Hello fans, and thanks for waiting for this episode of The Dating Game. Oh and I forgot something. Did you fans love those dates I sent you.

Audience:(Pulls a string that releases a barrel of dates)

Alanna:Aah!(The dates covering her)

Alanna:Cloud, are you there?

Cloud:Here, by the way these dates are great.

Alanna:Cloud, you're allgeric to dates.

Cloud:What these are dates?

Alanna:(spits out one of the dates)

Alanna:Audience, please help me!

Audience:(stays quiet as a cricket sound off)

Mexican Person:Yo tastar ayuda Os, Alanna.

Alanna:Sorry, I don't speak Italian.

Person in Bathroom:That's Spanish

Alanna:Oh...

Cloud:Oh...I don't feel so good.

Alanna:What did you eat this morning besides the dates?

Cloud:Some chicken, some pizza, some roast beef.

Alanna:No today.

Cloud:Some chicken, some pizza, some roast beef.

Alanna:Nevermind.

Audience:(Laughs)

Alanna:Let's start the show again.Hi again, I'm Alanna, and this is Cloud.

Cloud:Hey everyone, and is our lovely couple out in the crowd?

Saphira:Here. Murtagh where are you?

Murtagh's fake mustache falls off, and Saphira clutches Murtagh with her talcons.

Alanna:I guess our couple is still madly in love.

Cloud:Shouldn't we start our show.

Alanna:Yeah we should.

Cloud:Ok. Please welocme Durza to our show.

Audience:(Puts on thier clown masks)

Durza:(sighs)

Cloud:Welcome Durza.

Durza:Hey.

Alanna:Do you know the rules of the show?

Durza:I know the rules, so can we get to the question part, my king is suffering from painful head trama, from getting hit in the head with an empty bag.

Cloud:Sure. Your first question is "What is your favorite language?"

Durza:That's easy, it's Alagaesian.

Alanna:That's not a language.

Durza:Then how about Hadaracian?

Alanna:No, but maybe you would be intersted in Italian.

Durza:Oh thanks.(Being sarcastic)

Alanna:No thank you. You can learn Italian from the birds.

Durza:(Turns away)

Alanna:Ok this is your last question, but it's a sercet, so I'll write down the question, and you answer it.

Durza:Sure.

Cloud:Here...here. Are we moving?

Alanna:Yea...the Mexican people installed wheels on our studio.

Cloud:Oh no the audience.

Audience:(Turns to paper, and floats out the window.)

Alanna:How strange.

Eragon:(opens window more, and screams)

Alanna:What?...Aah!

Cloud:We're going to crash off the bridge.

Alagaesian Turkeys:But if we crash into the water, Durza's hair will turn blue.

Cloud:We are going to have to take that chance.

Alanna:I guess we're going in!

The studio crashes into the icy cold water.

Durza:My hair. My only love.

Cloud:Durza. Please answer the last question before we sink to the bottom.

Durza:ok...

Cloud:Here's your last question.

Durza:(writes something on the piece of paper, and then hands it back to Cloud.

Cloud:Your answer to What is your favorite song is :The Worlds Going to End

Cloud:Your match is Katrina.

Cloud:But where do they go for their date?

Alanna:The same place as our last couple, California is the best place for love.

Alagaesian Turkeys:Ok.(puts their turbo jetpacks back on.)

Recuseres:If you need any more help than just call me.

Alanna:But I don't know you.

Recuser:Nevermind(sighs deeply)

Cloud:Ok let's look at our webcam.

Katrina:Thanks for setting up this date.

Cloud:No problem. It's what we do.

Katrina:(eats some spagetti, and then turns to Durza).

Katrina:Let's kiss.

Durza:Sure, like I have anything else to do.

Durza:(Moves closer to Katrina, as one of the chefs place a snail in the spot Katrina was).

Durza:Yuck. I kissed a snail.

Cloud:(Turns off webcam).

Clowns:It's time for our circus act.

Cloud:Ok clowns. Well that's all for now. But please stay tune.

Alanna:Roran..., Durza, and Katrina are going to get married, save her if you can.

Roran:Katrina.(hugs a dirty mop, made to look like Katrina)

Alanna and Cloud:Bye fans, we got to go jump into a jar of jellybeans. See you all.(sinks under the water).

Please Review!

If you have questions, please submit them now. See you next time! Oh and congrats to all of you!


	3. Eragon

A/n:Thanks for giving me suggestion Rommie03. I think I'll go with it. Oh and, I took the Eragon quiz on quzilla, and I got Murtagh. Hmm...do you think I'm like him.

Chapter 3:Eragon

Alanna:(cough) I think I'm coming down with something.

Cloud:And I think I'm coming up with something.

Alanna:Ok Cloud, would you like to do my job?

Cloud:Sure, but can I bring someone to help me?

Alanna:But I thought I was your help.(tries to dodge a tomato, but gets hit)

Cloud:Oh please, Alanna, please.

Audience:(sighs)

Alanna:Sure, but...who is your special guest.

Cloud:Becky Core(cheers)

Alanna:Who?

Cloud:Becky Core(whispers to the audience'I named her that.")

Cloud:Come here Becky(places a banana on the stage floor.)

A monkey runs out, then eats the banana.

Alanna:Wait, I'm being replaced by a monkey?(Looking Dumb)

Cloud:Yeah why? Did you expect a human.

Becky:EEE.oh..ahh!

Cloud:Oh I'm sorry. You are a human.

Alanna:Huh..(walks off the stage, and gets hit in the head by the banana peel Becky threw.

Cloud:Ok.Camera on in.1.2.3.

Cloud:Hello, welcome, and hope you like our next contestant, but first say hello to my monkey.

Audience:(Looks at Durza, and Katrina, making out, and then watched as a Ra'zac on a pillow, grabbed Katrina.)

Durza:Hey that's only supposed to happen in Eldest.

Ra'zac:No it issn't!

Durza: Is too!

Ra'zac:(motions over another Ra'zac to go back behind Durza.)

Another Ra'zac:(Puts a snail down Durza's shirt)

Durza:What's in my shirt!(runs out of the studio)

Ra'zac:(flys on the pillow with Katrina)

Roran:(still kissing the mop)

Cloud:I don't want to know.

Cloud:Anyways...our other guest is...are you ready Becky?

Becky:More than you know.(says in monkey language)

Cloud:I take that as a yes.

Cloud:Are next guest is Alex Band!!

Audience:(cheers)

Alex:Hi everyone.

One of the audience faints.

Cloud:Hi alex, so what is your fave color?

Alex's cellphone rings.

Alex:One moment.

Becky:He's mine.

Alex:I know. You did, wow. Wait so ICP is playing at the dome, and the concert is cancelled. Oh ok. Please call me back after you find out. Ok. Huh? Ok..I love you too?...I guess. Ok.Bye man.(turns off phone.)

Cloud:So, what's your fave color?

Alex:Well I probably have to say, red, but I like all colors.

Durza:(runs on stage)You're the one who stole my diary.

Alex:No I didn't.

Cloud:Huh..I stole your diary.

Cloud:I wasn't going to tell the audience that you love my little ponys. Oops...

Durza:(grabs his diary, and runs off the stage)

Alex:What just happened? And was his hair blue?

Cloud:I don't know, and yes his hair was blue...I can't imagine a shade with blue hair.

Durza:I heard that.

Cloud:Well without farather notice, here's our contestant, Eragon.

Eragon:Hey Cloud, what's with D-man here.

Cloud:Why did you change your way of talking?

Eragon:I don't know, I'll try to change it back.

Eragon:yeH duoldC. mmH s'taht ton thgir.

Cloud:Why are you talking backwards?

Eragon:I t'nod wonk.

Eragon:Let's continue the show, Cloud.

Cloud:Ok sure.

Becky:What's your fave color?

Cloud:Becky, you can..speak..english?

Becky:Sure I can, just like someone in their underpants.

Eragon:Mine is blue, just like my dragon, love you.

Saphira:(waves with her leg)

Murtagh:uh...my head.

Cloud:Ok next question.

Becky:Question I hate, what's your favorite food?

Eragon:I'm a vegetarian, yo.

Becky:And I'm a therpist.

Eragon:You are...maybe you can help you can help D-man.

Becky:Sure.

Girl from audience:My names Garbreille, soft, and sweet, here's my bucket, it's full of what?, guess what it is, guess what it is? Something else sweet,som...

Cloud:Sorry this isn't a musical.

Girl from the audience:Whatever...hey Eragon...he's !#$& hot!

Cloud:Let's see your match.

Cloud:Your match is..is...Nasuada...

Nasuada:Thanks, we're going on the most romantic date evr.

Cloud:Ok Sure.

Nasuada:I'm taking him to Las Vegas.

Cloud:Oh no. We don't have a webcam there. Please don't let Murtagh be there.

Cloud and Becky:Well, we better wrap this how up with a performance by Alex Band.

Becky:(runs up to Eragon, and kisses him)

Eragon:Monkeylove not right.(goes with Nasuada to Las Vegas)

Alex:I'll go wherever you will go, way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.

Hope you liked it! It wasn't that good, but the next will be so funny, everyone will be laughing for a week or maybe a month, J/K. Stay Tune!


End file.
